Support is requested for organizing the 11th Conference on Hemoglobin Switching to take place from October 2 to October 5, 1998. It will represent a gathering of molecular biologists, cell biologists, developmental biologists, and clinical investigators who are directly involved with studies on molecular biology of globin genes and hemopoietic cell differentiation. The duration of the conference is three days. International participation is anticipated and support for travel and/or lodging for 10 foreign and 30 USA participants is requested.